Samuel L. Chang
Samuel L. Chang is the robotic butler for Michael Scarn from the fake film Threat Level Midnight found in The Office. History Creation Samuel L. Chang was created after Michael Scarn stopped Goldenface's three attempts to blow up the NFL, MLB and NBA All-Star games. Urgent Message After the death of Scarn's wife, Samuel told Scarn that President Jackson for a mission to defeat Goldenface yet again. Once they went to the White House, President Jackson told them about Scarn's previous encounters with Goldenface and he took a 20K with his friend Robin Williams, which unfortunately, is the day the WNBA All-Star game was sabotaged by Goldenface, killing Scarn's wife. Goldenface is now after the NHL All-Star game, he hid a bomb in the stadium and took all of the concession stand workers hostage. Scarn didn't want to save the game until he learned that the country is at Threat Level Midnight. Scarn did a heads or tails with a quarter best out of seven and decided to save the game. Information Interceptor After Michael Scarn got his position for entry of the NHL All-Star game with the help of Cherokee Jack, Samuel L. Chang researched on a singer named Jasmine Windsong who works for Goldenface. Samuel wondered who is The Funky Cat. Scarn clarified that The Funky Cat is the "hippest jazz club in town". He spilled some coffee on Samuel, causing him to malfunction his circuit board. Encounter with Goldenface After Scarn learned the location that the hostages are under the stadium, Samuel decided to join Scarn. Goldenface reveals to them that the bomb is in the puck. Goldenface offered Scarn to forgive him for murdering his wife in exchange for releasing the hostages and defusing the puck. Scarn rejected as he said "Go puck yourself!" and threw the puck at Goldenface. Samuel yelled out "NOOOOOOOOO!" as he took a bullet. Second Meeting with President Jackson As Scarn recovered from his injury, he and Samuel told President Jackson that the bomb is in the puck. At that point, Goldenface is revealed to be allies with President Jackson. Samuel wondered why would the President blow up his own stadium. They saw pre-recorded footage of Scarn killing the winner of the tryouts with an American flag towel, making them scared. They quickly left the White House, making Scarn lose his self-confidence. The Big Game After Scarn regained his self-confidence, Samuel told him to get to the puck before halftime or the whole stadium would blow up. Scarn told Samuel that Cherokee Jack is here to help him. Samuel explained that after Scarn's visit with Cherokee Jack, the famed trainer died. Scarn was able to make the puck fly out of the stadium as Samuel rescues the hostages. Post-Victory After Scarn won the NHL All-Star game by removing the puck, he and Samuel are having some breakfast. Scarn told Samuel "that was some adventure. Maybe, someone should make a movie about me." Samuel replied "They should, and yes, it was." Samuel reads the newspaper that Judge Judd Apatow is set to adapt Scarn's victory into a film. Personality Samuel is an advanced robot who knew nearly everything about Scarn's case. Quotes *"Master Scarn. Master Scarn!" *"It's the president. He needs you for a mission." *"It's Goldenface, the man who killed..." *"I'm intercepting a name. Jasmine Windsong. She works for Goldenface. But what I can't figure out is who is The Funky Cat?" Trivia *Played by Rainn Wilson. *Samuel taking a bullet from Goldenface was unscripted. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Fictional Fictional Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Action Movie Heroes